Safes, automated teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, video gaming units and other devices may receive bank notes, coins, paper money or other valuables for safekeeping. More and more of these secure storage apparatuses are being manufactured with various electronically controllable operations, including capabilities to verify notes prior to storage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,720, 7,063,252 and 8,794,420 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/248,000, 13/648,503 and 14/046,764, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe safes having such electronically controllable operations, amongst others.